Familiäre Freundesfeinde
by HaylesHayles
Summary: Als Bella auf Edward trifft, glaubt sie auf ihren Erzfeind getroffen zu sein. Oder schaffen sie es, Freunde zu werden, gar eine Familie? - Ein Aufbruch in die Welt der Kuriositäten, Bauchschmerzen und Tränen sind vorprogrammiert. AH, OOC, T, man weiß nie.
1. Der Koffer

**Familiäre Freundesfeinde**

**By HaylesHayles**

**Beta: Celesoan**

Hallo ihr Lieben,

hier bin ich zurück mit einer neuen Story.

Diese Geschichte ist einer lieben Freundin gewidmet, der ich verrückte Stunden mit endlosen Lachkrämpfen verdanke. Dank dir habe ich so viel Spaß, ich musste einfach etwas Lustiges schreiben, um meinem verwirrten Kopf Luft zu machen. Nicht nur bist du Muse meines Werkes ;), sondern auch meine Beta und das Geburtstagskind des heutigen Tages! Happy Birthday!!!

**Disclaimer: Alles, was auch nur im Geringsten auf Twilight hindeutet, gehört Mrs. Meyer! Dies ist keine Parodie, nur eine Bella, die äußerst OOC ist. Alles andere zeigt sich später.**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 1: Der Koffer**

„Verehrte Passagiere, bitte legen Sie die Gurte an. Wir werden den Flughafen von Port Angeles in wenigen Minuten erreichen. Wir hoffen, Sie hatten einen angenehmen Flug und dürfen Sie bald wieder an Bord unserer Airline begrüßen."

Das war er also, der Flug. Ich konnte es noch gar nicht richtig fassen. Kaum war ich in Phoenix eingestiegen, schon war ich in Port Angeles. Hm, naja, wer wollte sich schon beschweren, ich nicht. Ich hasste Höhen und das Fliegen, aber es gab nun mal keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich hatte kein Auto. Wenn ich eines gehabt hätte, dann wäre ich auf jeden Fall gefahren, aber so… naja, ich würde mir hier schon eines besorgen.

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich es hasste, zu fliegen? Jaja, nicht nur die unbeschreiblich vielen Kilometer, die zwischen mir und dem Boden lagen, machten mich alle. Ich hasste es auch, auf die Koffer zu warten. Das dauerte und dauerte. Man könnte meinen, der einzige Inhalt einer Reise sei das Warten an der Gepäckausgabe. Aber nein. Es gab Menschen, die durchaus noch einen anderen Grund hatten. So zum Beispiel ich. Ich wollte hier raus. So schnell es nur irgend ging. Ich wollte mir meinen Koffer schnappen und von hier verschwinden. Viel zu lange hatte ich im Flugzeug gesessen, ich wollte endlich wieder an die frische Luft. Sonne, ja, das wäre jetzt perfekt. _Oh bitte, lass die Sonne scheinen._

Das Band bewegte sich und einige Gepäckstücke fuhren schon zum zweiten Mal an mir vorbei. Wie doof waren denn bitte die Leute? Sahen die denn nicht, wenn ihr Koffer an ihnen vorbeirauschte? Die Theorie des Rumstehens und Nichts-zu-tun-Habens traf wohl doch zu.

Die Zeit verging und irgendwann kam mein quietschgrüner Koffer zum Vorschein. Toll, nicht? Naja, die Farbe stach nun einmal leicht ins Auge. Außerdem war es mir so ziemlich scheißegal, was die anderen Leute dachten, als sie beobachteten, wie ich mein Schmuckstück heraus angelte. Ein kurzer Blick… jupp, alles noch dran und ganz. Da konnte der Spaß doch beginnen. Oh ja, Spaß… Schule und Spaß… tss, später mehr.

Ich quälte mich und meinen aufsehenerregenden Koffer durch die Massen. Natürlich war das gelogen. Hallo, das war Port Angeles, hier konnte man froh sein, wenn überhaupt eine Maschine flog. Aber umso besser, nur ein Vorteil für Klaustrophobiker.

Jedenfalls bahnte ich mir meinen beschwerlichen Weg durch die drei Hansel, die sich an einem lahmen Sonntagmorgen hier zum Kaffeekränzchen trafen. Jämmerlich, aber was soll's.

Ich musste nicht mal lange suchen, da fiel _er_ mir auch schon ins Auge. Und da weit und breit kaum Leute standen und ich viel zu faul war, um meinen Koffer noch weiter zu schleppen, brüllte ich aus Leibeskräften: „Charlie! Huhu, hier bin ich!"

Charlie schliefen die Gesichtsmuskeln ein, so wie…naja…jedem, der meinen Ausruf mitbekommen hatte. Wie gesagt, der Flughafen war, em, winzig. Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, kam er auch schon auf mich zu. Ach Charlie, das mussten wir noch üben. Mensch, verdammich, Brust raus, Augen gerade aus… Ein Glück, dass ich mich jetzt um ihn kümmerte. Kein Wunder, dass er keine Frau hatte, so wie er sich gab. _Oh ho, Verbrecher, nehmt euch in Acht, Chief Swan ist unterwegs und wird euch mit seiner schüchternen Art das Fürchten lehren._ Jupp, das war Charlie. Aber ich nahm das ab jetzt in die Hand. Tja, Charles Swan würde nicht mehr lange der Jammerlappen sein, der er gerade noch war. _Gott, wenn es dich wirklich gibt, dann wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, um ein Wunder zu schicken._ Es durfte auch ein Großes sein, denn bei Charlie war Hopfen und Malz verloren. Was hatte mir meine Mutter hier nur eingebrockt…?

Charlie stolperte auf mich zu. Mann, ich war schon tollpatschig und unkoordiniert, aber das, naja, das war auch etwas, das war nicht gerade ohne. Oh Gott, wie alt war der Mann, 40? Sollte man sich da nicht wenigstens ordentlich bewegen können? Ich fragte mich, von wem er das hatte bzw. wo das Ganze bei mir herrührte. Renée stand zwar des Öfteren leicht neben sich, aber so schlimm? Nein, meine Mutter konnte geradeaus laufen. Ja, das konnte sie. Wenn ich mir aber den guten Charlie so anguckte, da fragte ich mich doch schon, ob wir nicht in irgendeiner Weise blutsverwandt waren. Doch ich kam zu einem Schluss – eher nicht.

„Hallo Bella", sagte er nur ganz schüchtern. Na gut, das bedeutete Schritt Nummero 2, die seltsame Umarmung. Ja, seltsam. Mit Charlie war so ziemlich alles seltsam. Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, wie ich früher immer versucht hatte, mit ihm ein Spiel zu spielen. Es endete damit, dass sich Charlie überfordert fühlte, wenig bis gar nichts sagte und sich dann irgendwann zurückzog, um mich in die Hände meines Dads zu übergeben. _Way to go, muss ich schon sagen._

Dennoch, ich wusste, tief in seinem Inneren schlummerte der mutige Löwe, der nur noch geweckt werden musste. _Verdammt, wo bekomme ich den Sprengsatz her, der das lärmtechnisch für mich übernehmen würde?_

„Hey!"

„Em, na, hattest du einen guten Flug?" Wow, ich war erstaunt, noch ein Satz. Ha, das musste an meiner Anwesenheit liegen. Ich war einfach toll.

„Naja, ich hab's nicht so mit dem Fliegen. Fahren wäre mir lieber gewesen, aber du weißt ja, wie Renée ist. Das kam natürlich nicht in Frage."

Wir erzählten noch ein wenig. Gut, ich sprach, er nickte oder grunzte irgendwelche Bemerkungen, aber immerhin, er reagierte. Charlie trug meinen Koffer, das war sehr nett von ihm. Ich dachte schon, mir würde der Arm abfallen, aber das blieb mir ja zum Glück erspart.

Davon mal abgesehen, so glücklich war ich doch nicht. Denn der Anblick, der sich mir auf dem Parkdeck des Flughafens bot, war alles andere als schön.

Hatte ich mir nicht vorhin noch Sonne bestellt? Was war das denn bitteschön? Regen, eine scheinbar nie aufbrechende Wolkendecke? Hallo, geht's noch? Sonne bitte, warme Strahlen, so sollte das eigentlich sein. Na ein Glück, dass ich nicht noch eher angereist war, das hätte mir den Rest gegeben.

Charlie bemerkte meinen angestrengten Blick nach oben. Er kicherte ein wenig. Ja, er kicherte. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, da musste ich ihn doch gleich einmal anstarren.

„Was?", fragte ich schließlich entnervt, als er immer noch ein Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. Er sah so übrigens noch viel jünger aus. Hm, eigentlich hatte er sich noch gut für sein Alter gehalten…ich musste ihm eine Frau besorgen. _Memo an mich selbst: Charlie unter die Haube bringen._

„Ach nichts. Naja, Renée hat dir wohl nicht erzählt, dass das Wetter hier nicht so berauschend ist?"

„Offensichtlich nicht. Denn hätte ich das gewusst, dann wär ich nicht so dünn bekleidet aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen, nicht? Naja, ist ja nur Port Angeles, Forks wird doch sicher besser sein, nicht?"

Wieder dieses Lachen, nur noch härter. Na fein, was hatte Bella nun wieder gesagt?

„Bella, Forks ist so ziemlich der Ort in den USA, der die höchste Niederschlagsrate hat. Wir haben hier so gut wie keinen sonnigen Tag und auch das Thermometer klettert nicht besonders hoch."

Ok, Alarm an die Gesichtsmuskeln. What the…? Was machte mir jetzt gerade mehr zu schaffen: die Tatsache, dass ich mich auf den Weg nach Atlantis begab oder dass Charlie tatsächlich mit mir sprach? Schwere Frage, vorerst ersteres. Letzteres würde sich noch zeigen.

„Na dann. Ein Glück, dass ich den Schnorchel vorsichtshalber eingepackt habe." Das war meine brillante Antwort.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, hm? Wird schon, wir kriegen das hin. Jetzt lass uns erstmal fahren. Es ist noch eine Stunde bis Forks, da kannst du mich alles fragen, was du wissen willst und dich mental schon mal auf dein neues Zuhause einstellen."

Oh ja, Freude. Danke, Onkel Charlie.

**Ende Kapitel 1**

* * *

**Soooo, was denkt ihr?**

**Nur dass ihrs wisst, Kapitel 5 ist schon geschrieben ;).**


	2. Die Gerüchteküche

Zu meinem Bedauern war die Resonanz noch nicht ganz so hoch... *heul*. Aber weg mit den Tränen, her mit was Lustigem.

Vielen Dank an Celesoan, meine Beta, Freundin, Anstifterin zu Dummheiten... :).

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Die Gerüchteküche**

Die Autofahrt war ganz angenehm. Vor allem, weil wir uns unauffällig fortbewegten.

Ich hasste es, irgendwo sofort anzuecken, weil man schon beim ersten Kontakt zu mir feststellen musste, _die passt hier nicht rein_. Dank Charlie würde das natürlich niemand sagen. Wie denn auch? Ein Polizeieinsatzwagen fiel nicht auf, nein. Nie…

Es war ja nicht etwa so, dass jeder eine gewisse Furcht vor dem Gesetz hatte. Und was machte man denn da, wenn man die Polizei sah und sich insgeheim wünschte, man könne im Erdboden versinken? Tss, weglaufen oder sich unsichtbar machen konnte ja jeder. Nein, man musste originell sein. Und was war der beste und möglichst offensichtlichste Weg, das auch hochgradig überzeugend zur Schau zu stellen? Richtig, man gaffte, was das Zeug hielt und glotzte so lange dem Auto mit den lustigen bunten Leuchten hinterher, bis auch ja jeder wusste, dass man natürlich nichts Schlimmes im Schilde führte.

Das Beste an der ganzen Sache war, dass mich diese Aktion wahrscheinlich davor bewahrte, mich vor allen Leuten vorstellen zu müssen. Naja, mich kannte doch jetzt jeder, nicht? Hoffentlich blieben mir dadurch all die unangenehmen _‚Oh hi, wie heißt du? Ich kenn dich ja gar nicht, verrätst du mir deinen Namen? '_ erspart. Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Insgeheim drückte ich mir selber die Daumen. Sicher war schließlich sicher.

Vor allem kam mir sogleich der Gedanke, wie viele von diesen dummen Herumstehenden sahen denn in mir, was ich tatsächlich war? Ha, ich konnte wetten, dass es jetzt schon mindestens zwei Gründe gab, warum ich bei Charlie im Wagen saß, Gerüchte oder gar Mutmaßungen eher. Entweder ich war die längst verschollene, eigentlich nie da gewesene, da nicht existierende, Tochter oder seine neue Freundin, die leider noch nicht ganz erwachsen war. Aber was soll's? Hm? Macht doch nix. Jaja, als würden die Leute sich nicht darüber die Mäuler zerreißen.

Ach wie sehr ich Forks jetzt schon liebte. Das schrie doch förmlich nach _Home sweet Home_. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn sich Bella Swan unterkriegen ließe.

„Was ist los Bella? Du guckst so angestrengt?", holte mich Charlie aus meinen Tagträumen.

„Hm, was glaubst du, denken all die Leute von uns, wenn sie uns hier zusammen vorbeifahren sehen?" War doch eine begründete Frage, nicht? Er konnte sich ruhig auch Gedanken darüber machen, ich tat es ja schließlich schon.

„Em…", stotterte er nur. Aussprache, auch etwas, das wir üben mussten. Ich machte mir einen Haken auf meiner mentalen Liste. Naja, die Röte in seinem Gesicht verriet mir alles, auch eine Art zu kommunizieren. Wie schaffte ich es nur immer, die Leute so aus der Fassung zu bringen? Armer Charlie…

„Willst du meine Theorie hören?", fragte ich schließlich, um ihn aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien.

„Leg los."

„Naja, angestellt haben, kann ich ja schon mal nichts. Ansonsten würde ich hinter diesem netten Gitter sitzen und nicht vorn neben dir, stimmt's?" Charlie nickte zustimmend. „Hm, dann könnte ich deine lang verschollene Tochter sein oder naja, deine heimliche Geliebte."

„Bella!"

„Was? Es ist doch nur eine Theorie. Was weiß ich denn, was tatsächlich in deren Köpfen vor sich geht."

„Dennoch. Hör auf, so einen Mist zu sagen." Charlie versuchte, besonders ernst zu wirken. Doch das ging kläglich daneben, denn ich konnte ganz genau sehen, wie sich da ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen formte. Bingo.

„Und was ist deine Theorie?", fragte ich. Angriff war bekanntlich die beste Verteidigung.

„Erstmal denke ich, dass du, junge Dame, ein ziemlich großes Mundwerk hast." Ouch, das hat gesessen. „Ansonsten bist du Bella, meine Nichte. Oder etwa nicht?" Charlies Grinsen wurde größer und er drehte sich mit strahlenden Augen zu mir.

„Guck auf die Straße", gab ich selbst lächelnd zurück.

Unser Gespräch verschob sich von diesem Punkt an in eine andere Richtung.

Nachdem wir ewig an einer roten Ampel standen, eine alte Frau neugierig in unser Auto glotzte, worauf hin ich ihr natürlich prompt zugewinkt hatte, begaben wir uns in Richtung des Gebäudes, in dem ich in den nächsten Monaten sehr viel Zeit zubringen würde. Richtig, die Schule.

„Ich dachte, das würde dich interessieren", sagte Charlie, als wir vor dem Schulgebäude hielten.

Klar, wie die Sau, die zur Schlachtbank geführt wurde. Frei nach dem Motto, guck schon mal, wo du dein Ende finden wirst. Ach Charlie…

„Das ist also die Forks' High? Ich dachte, sie wär größer. Ich meine, mit so einem guten Ruf."

„Naja, immerhin ist Forks keine große Stadt. Wo sollten all die Schüler hin? Deshalb sind auch die Plätze so rar. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, hier aufgenommen worden zu sein. Und dann noch mit einem Stipendium. Hm, hätte ich gar nicht von dir gedacht." Charlie starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Ich hingegen strengte meine grauen Zellen an.

Eine kleine Schule hatte Vor-und Nachteile. Kleine Klassen bedeuteten ein gutes Arbeitsklima. Doch bei wenigen Schülern war es nicht einfach, in der Menge zu verschwinden. Egal, wie ich es auch drehen und wenden sollte, ich würde auffallen. Argh, warum wollte ich noch mal dieses Stipendium? Ach ja, ich war ja ein Streber, schon vergessen. Und rein zufällig hatte Forks nun mal den besten naturwissenschaftlichen Zweig im ganzen Land. Und ich wollte das, ich wollte das so sehr.

„Alles in Ordnung, Bella?", fragte Charlie.

„Klar, ich hab nur keine Lust mehr, länger hier rumzustehen. Meine Haare sind schon ganz durchweicht und dann krieg ich wieder Locken. Wenn du also nicht willst, dass ich den ganzen Nachmittag beschäftigt bin, meine Haare wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen, dann sollten wir jetzt von hier verschwinden. Und so eine riesen Sehnsucht nach der Schule hab ich auch noch nicht."

„Ok."

Ja, das war wieder der Charlie, den ich kannte. Kurz angebunden und irgendwie desinteressiert.

Ich hätte mir förmlich in den Hintern treten können. Charlie war so freundlich, mich bei sich aufzunehmen und was tat ich? Ich gab ihm dumme Antworten. Aber so war ich nun mal. Wer Renée kannte, wusste, dass ich mich anders nicht durchs Leben schleichen konnte. Gott wusste, ich liebte meine Mutter, aber von Zeit zu Zeit, tja, da war sie eben das Nervenbündel, das es sich zur Aufgabe machte, mir den letzten Nerv zu rauben. So viel zur Mutter-Tochter-Beziehung. Analyse gefällig? Oh ho, der Psychologe würde sich die Zähne an uns ausbeißen.

Dennoch, ich sollte Renée bei der nächsten Gelegenheit vielleicht doch einmal meinen Dank aussprechen. Denn alle Hochzeiten und Liebschaften, die sie bis jetzt hatte, hatten mir nicht so viel Freude gebracht, wie ihre aktuelle mit Phil.

Ohne Phil Swan hieße ich immer noch Bella irgendwas und müsste jetzt die Zeit in diesem ekelhaften Internat totschlagen. Denn wenn sein Bruder nicht hier in Forks wohnen würde, wäre das sicher mein Schicksal gewesen. Lästige Mitbewohner, die ständige Aufsicht durch Lehrer, kein Fluchtort vor komischen Mitschülern oder gar anhänglichen Jungs. Naja, Letzteres konnte mir nicht passieren. Also nicht Bella Swan…

Die WG mit Charlie würde sich bestimmt noch in anderer Art und Weise als Vorteil erweisen. So weit ich mich erinnerte, hatte er mir nie irgendwelche Vorschriften gemacht. Und als Cop war er viel zu sehr beschäftigt, um immer ein Auge auf mich zu haben. Das hieß für mich, ich hatte meine eigene Wohnung, yeah! Und selbst wenn er da war, wir verstanden uns. Ich hatte das Sagen und er… er war da.

_Na gut Forks, mal sehen, was du für mich zu bieten hast!_

**Ende Kapitel 2**

* * *

Guckt mal, kleiner grüner Knopf ;).


	3. Erkenntnisse der Nacht

Danke für's Lesen, hier das neueste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Wie immer ein riesen Dankeschön an Celesoan, die meine Kapitel schöner macht ;). Sollte doch noch ein Fehler drin sein, dann liegt's daran, dass ich mich über ihren Kopf hinweggesetzt hab'. Ich bin manchmal sooo stur…

**Disclaimererweiterung: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling, Google Larry Page und Sergey Brin, Der Zauberlehrling gehört dem Herrn Goethe.**

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Erkenntnisse der Nacht**

Wie Granny und Grandpa Swan so gewesen sind, wusste ich nicht. Ich hatte sie leider nicht mehr kennenlernen dürfen. Mom war zwar schon einige Zeit mit Phil verheiratet, dennoch, zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Hochzeit waren seine Eltern schon verstorben. Deren Glück, denn ansonsten wäre meine Mutter ihr sicherer Tod gewesen. Wirklich, die Frau hatte Züge an sich… zum Davonlaufen, wenn nicht sogar zum ins Gras beißen…

Jedenfalls mussten diese Leute toll gewesen sein. Alt, so wie das Haus, das Charlie sein Eigen nannte und das ich jetzt mit ihm teilte, aber definitiv liebevoll. Die Einrichtungsgegenstände schrien förmlich nach Nostalgie, aber das passte. Forks war altmodisch und so war es eben auch das Haus.

Als ich den ersten Schritt in meine neue Unterkunft getan hatte, fragte ich gleich Charlie, warum er das Haus in diesem Zustand gelassen hatte. Ich meine, so arm konnte er nicht sein, schließlich war er Polizeichef, auch wenn Forks winzig war, und er konnte mich bei sich aufnehmen, ohne dass er von meiner Mom eine Gegenleistung erwartete. Also am Geld konnte es nicht gelegen haben. Meine Vermutung ging eher in Richtung Wehmut. Ein ausgewachsener und gestandener Mann, der noch nach Jahren an seinen Eltern hing… warum noch mal ich? Ich wollte nicht unbedingt den Seelsorger spielen. Ich konnte so einiges: kochen, bügeln, waschen usw. aber Psychoanalyse zählte nicht gerade zu meinen Spezialgebieten. _Na, Herr Freud, hätten Sie da mal ein Sekündchen Zeit für mich und meinen Onkel? – Schon, aber wir sollten Nietzsche noch hinzuziehen._ Schon klar…

Naja, so richtig konnte ich es nicht aus Charlie herausbekommen. War mir doch egal, ob hier alles altmodisch und aus dem vorletzten Jahrhundert war, es gab eine brauchbare Küche, das Bad war in Ordnung und auch das 21. Jahrhundert hielt mit einem recht aktuellen Flachbild – Fernseher den Einzug. Was wollte man mehr? Immerhin hatte ich hier mehr Quadratmeter zu meiner Verfügung als in Phoenix. Und wie gesagt, Charlie war ja nicht rund um die Uhr zu Hause, alles nur positive Dinge, wenn ich mir das recht überlegte.

Die größte Sensation erwartete mich dennoch in meinem Zimmer. Hatte ich nicht tatsächlich einen Telefonanschluss in meinem Zimmer? Haha, genial würd ich doch mal sagen. So wie es aussah, waren wir sogar erschlossenes Gebiet, soll heißen, wir hatten sogar einen Internetanschluss. Hoffentlich hatte Charlie eine Flat, denn nichts und damit meine ich wirklich nichts, konnte mich von meinem heißgeliebten Internet fernhalten. Leute kontaktieren und irgendwelchen Menschen auf den Senkel gehen, das waren doch meine liebsten Hobbies! Gut, ich las auch, das nicht gerade wenig, aber Leute, Internet, jeder normale Mensch müsste doch sofort verstehen, warum mir auch nur beim Gedanken an dieses Wort das Herz höher schlug. Noch nie etwas von Internetsucht gehört? Guckt mal bei Google, aber nicht zu lang, sonst erwischt es auch euch, haha.

Doch das verdammte Net konnte auch sehr heimtückisch sein. Vor allem wenn man 14 und ein kleines dummes Kind war, das dachte, man müsse mit seiner besten Freundin mal was ausprobieren. Doch das war eine andere Geschichte…

Mit 17 hatte man natürlich andere Gedanken im Kopf. So verdreht und zeitweise abwesend ich auch war, ich war verdammt strebsam und nichts konnte mich davon abbringen. Deshalb war ich ja schließlich in dieses nasse Nest gekommen, das sich so ziemlich am Arsch der Welt befand.

Ich wollte meinen Abschluss machen und das mit möglichst vielen Sonderkursen. Auch wenn man es mir nicht ansah, unter meiner braunen zerzausten Mähne steckte tatsächlich ein Gehirn, das danach lechzte, benutzt und gefordert zu werden. Vor allem die Naturwissenschaften hatten es mir angetan. Chemie, Physik und wie sie nicht alle hießen, ich konnte das und ich liebte es.

Manch einer verstand daher meine Leidenschaft für das geschriebene Wort nicht. Aber sind wir doch mal ehrlich, reine Naturwissenschaftler hatten doch einen totalen Klatsch und Geisteswissenschaftler sowieso. Wieso also nicht die Vorzüge beider bündeln und den Wahnsinn außen vor lassen? Das war zumindest meine Methode. Ob mir das gelang? Na warum nicht, ich war doch voll normal? Oder? Kommt, den Hang zur Selbstverstümmelung, durch das Rennen gegen Tischkanten oder das andauernde Bedürfnis die Straße zu vermessen, Mensch das ging doch jedem so. Und wieso sollte man mir denn nachreden, dass es etwas Schlechtes sei, die Intensivstation eines jeden Krankenhauses zu kennen? Ich wollte eben für den Notfall gerüstet sein, tss. Ich war einfach nur ein unverstandenes Geschöpf. Unwissende konnten so gemein sein. Schließlich lebte ich in meiner eigenen Welt, das war auch ok, denn man kannte mich da nur zu gut.

Naja, es ergab eben einfach Sinn, sich allen Richtungen zu widmen. Vielleicht hätte Musik mir noch den letzten Schalter umgelegt… bloß nicht übertreiben, man konnte ja nie wissen, was für ein Monstrum man da erschuf. Denn wie Goethe schon sagte: _„Die Geister, die ich rief, werd ich nun nicht los." _Da hatte selbst der Zauberlehrling zu kämpfen und wir konnten schließlich nicht alle kleine Harry Potter sein.

Auf jeden Fall war morgen mein erster Schultag an der Forks' High. Charlie hatte mir angeboten, mich in seinem Wagen mitzunehmen, doch ich hatte dankend abgelehnt. Es reichte schon, die Neue zu sein, doch auch noch das Polizistenkindchen? Nee, lieber nicht. Ich wollte all meine Chancen nicht bereits am ersten Tag verspielen. Und wer konnte es denn schon so genau wissen, vielleicht traf ich ja noch jemanden, einen tollen Kerl, der nur darauf brannte, mich zur Schule mitzunehmen?

_Ach Bella, wie viele Freunde hattest du in deinen 17 Jahren? Konntest du sie noch an einer Hand abzählen?_ Tss, klar, das war leicht. Man brauchte ja nur eine Faust zu machen und schon ließ sich die Null perfekt darstellen. Null wie niemand, also kein Freund, kein wildes Rumbeißen, kein stürmisches zu Tode Knutschen oder Fummeln bis der Arzt kam. Tja und eben auch kein hemmungsloser Sex, bei dem einen schon allein beim Gedanken die Knie weich wurden und das Höschen verrutschte. Nein, ich kannte so etwas nicht. Doch vielleicht traf ich ja in Forks, hier in diesem verkümmerten etwas von Stadt, meinen Traummann. _Träum weiter, Bella._

Ich ging zeitig zu Bett. Aber nicht bevor ich noch einmal kurz meinen Laptop angeschlossen und probiert hatte, ob das Internet auch wirklich funktionierte. Es funktionierte. Außerdem war mir nach Charlies Abendbrot, so nannte er es, ich nannte es Folter und fragte, ob er damit nicht gegen die Genfer Konvention verstieß, nicht gerade zum langen Aufbleiben zu Mute. Eigentlich wollte ich nur schnell liegen, um die Müßigkeit siegen zu lassen. Denn wenn ich einmal lag, war ich viel zu faul, um noch mal aufzustehen. Das rettete mich davor, ins Bad zu eilen und nach Ulf zu rufen… Vorwärts essen reichte mir, dann musste es nicht auch noch in der umgekehrten Reihenfolge passieren. Das Gesetz der Trägheit, hier mal anders.

Doch bevor ich mich in mein Bett schleppte, tat ich noch einen intelligenten Schachzug. Ich bot Charlie an, ab jetzt für das leibliche Wohl zu sorgen im Gegenzug für seine Gastfreundschaft. Klappte besser, als erwartet, denn es stellte sich heraus, dass er gar nicht so gern kochte. Nein, also das wäre mir ja nun nie eingefallen.

Nach dieser tollkühnen Ansprach meinerseits und der scheinbaren Erleichterung seinerseits konnte ich dann endlich ins Bett gehen.

Ich öffnete mein Fenster und blickte noch einmal in den Himmel hinauf. Komisch, in Phoenix konnte man beinahe nie die Sterne sehen und hier waren sie ganz klar, zum Anfassen nah. Mit einem Seufzen legte ich mich in mein Bett und zog die Decke bis hoch an den Hals.

Ich war ein toughes Mädchen, hatte ein loses Mundwerk und war schon immer überall da erfolgreich, wo ich es sein wollte. Und wenn doch einmal etwas schief ging, dann konnte ich es immer heimlich oder offensichtlich auf meine Mutter und ihre unbeständigen Liebschaften schieben. Leider ging das jetzt nicht mehr. Ich hatte Charlie, der zwar so unselbstständig war, dass ich mich fragte, wie er bis jetzt ohne mich klarkommen konnte, der aber von Grund auf gut und lieb war. Ihm konnte ich unmöglich die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben. Es hing nun an mir. Ganz allein ich war für mein Tun und Handeln verantwortlich, keiner sonst.

So sinnierte ich noch eine Weile, bevor ich endlich in den wohltuenden Schlaf hinab driftete. Doch nicht ohne den ultimativen Gedanken: der Vater meiner Kinder sollte grüne Augen haben. Ich nahm schon immer an, dass das ganz gut mit meinen Braunen zusammenpassen würde. Also, das war eine beschlossene Sache, wenn auch zu später Stunde und ohne jeglichen Sinnzusammenhang. Gut, dass ich es daher auch gleich wieder vergaß.

**Ende Kapitel 3**

* * *

**Grünes Kästchen? *Augen klimper***


	4. Wie heißt du noch mal Oder Neville

Hier kommt schon das neueste Kapitel! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Tausend Dank an Celesoan, die mit mir weit nach 0:00 Uhr noch über grammatikalische Probleme diskutiert. Guckt mal in die Duden-Grammatik… ihr werdet Bauklötze staunen *haha*.

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Wie heißt du noch mal? – Oder – Neville**

Mit einem unwohlen Gefühl und einem Grummeln, das wahrscheinlich vom letzten Abendschmaus herrührte, wachte ich am Morgen auf. Juhu, der erste Schultag in Forks. Ab auf die Streberschule, wo sich nur irgendwelche geldgeilen Karrierekiddis rumtrieben, die womöglich einen noch viel größeren Schuss hatten als ihre Eltern.

Ich redete mir bereits auf dem ganzen Weg zur Schule ein, dass es ja meine persönliche und eigene Entscheidung war. Ich wollte das. Dennoch, solch ein eingebranntes Bild bekam man nicht so leicht wieder los.

Zu allem Überfluss hatte sich die schlimmste aller Befürchtungen bestätig; ich musste mit Charlie zur Schule fahren. Doch schlau, wie ich nun einmal war, bat ich ihn darum, mich an der nächsten Ecke abzusetzen. Das machte es für mich etwas einfacher. So dachten wenigstens nicht alle, dass ich gerade aus dem Knast kam und der Begleitschutz nur mal eben schnell eine Frühstückspause machte. Diese Freaks würden es eh früh genug mitbekommen, schließlich war Forks ein Dorf.

Schon die ersten Schritte durch die neue Schule waren eine Qual. Und dabei waren nicht mal Schüler in den Gängen unterwegs? Hm, die Erklärung war einfach… Da auf mich eben immer Verlass war, kam ich eben auch wie immer zu spät. _Fein, Bella, und das am ersten Schultag._ Es lebe die Auffälligkeit. Wollten das die Franzosen nicht damals auch? Ach egal.

Zu allem Überfluss hatte ich auch noch den Zettel auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen lassen, auf dem stand, was ich jetzt eigentlich für Fächer hatte. Und nun? Ich guckte in meine Tasche, vielleicht erinnerte ich mich daran, was ich jetzt hatte, wenn ich auf die bereits beschrifteten Hefter blickte. Was mir noch fehlte, war, dass ich alle Hefter eingepackt hatte. Puh, noch mal Glück gehabt. Ok, da hatten wir Mathe, Physik, Sportschuhe, oh nein, Sport hatte ich also heute auch noch, das Grauen schlechthin. Ah, der Biologiehefter. Das klang ganz gut, ja das war meine erste Stunde. Fuchs, der ich doch war, hatte ich mir auch die Zimmernummern aufgeschrieben, nur eben nicht die Namen der Lehrer. Naja, immerhin wusste ich erstmal, dass ich im falschen Gang war, was noch mal ein paar Minuten Suchen bedeutete.

Als ich endlich das Klassenzimmer, hoffentlich das richtige, gefunden hatte, hörte ich bereits eine tiefe Männerstimme durch die Tür. Prima, jetzt unterbrach ich auch noch den Lehrer. _Bella, wenn dann richtig, nicht?_

Ich klopfte an, ja auch ich hatte Anstand. Man sah es mir zwar nicht immer an, aber ich war gut erzogen. Ich wartete nicht lange und trat einfach ein.

In dem Raum saßen vielleicht 15 Schüler und alle glotzten mich blöd an. Ob es nur Verwunderung oder sofortige Abneigung war, konnte ich in diesem Stadium noch nicht sagen. Dennoch, vorsichtshalber checkte ich gleich die Notausgänge aus diesem Irrenhaus.

Mr. Biolehrer begrüßte ich nicht, mein Erinnerungsproblem war noch immer nicht gelöst. Vielleicht sollte ich mir mal so ein "Erinner-Mich" zulegen. Möglicherweise kämen so die Dinge wieder, die ich so gut in den hintersten Ecken meines Gehirns versteckte.

„Isabella Swan, nicht? Ich begrüße Sie."

„Nur Bella, das reicht." Wie immer brachte mir diese schlaue Bemerkung gleich ein paar Lacher ein. Lacher waren vielleicht übertrieben. Ich bevorzugte eher die Wortgruppe ‚dümmliches Gekicher'. Denn das war eindeutig nichts anderes als genau dieses. Na gut, man könnte Abfälligkeiten auch noch dazu zählen.

„Sie können sich dort hinten hinsetzen. Es ist der einzig freie Platz, aber Sie und Mr. Cullen werden schon miteinander klarkommen."

So trottete ich also auf meinen Platz zu. Shit, hatte ich den Lehrer nun eigentlich begrüßt? Na fein, jetzt dachte der nicht nur, dass ich unpünktlich war sondern auch noch unhöflich. Gut, das konnte unter Umständen zutreffen, jedoch hatte ich es nicht beabsichtigt. Was für ein gelungener erster Eindruck.

So und wie hieß der Kerl noch gleich? Cullen? Komischer Name, noch nie gehört. Wenigstens fiel mir sein Name ein. Wo saß er? Ach, da. Wow! Urplötzlich klappte mir die Kinnlade nach unten. Ei Caramba, der Kerl sah ja heiß aus. Vielleicht würde die Zeit hier in Forks doch nicht so schlecht werden, wie ich schon befürchtet hatte.

Oder auch nicht…

Sobald ich mich neben diesen äußerst attraktiven Jungen gesetzt hatte, hörte ich auch schon ein seltsames Geräusch. Schnell sah ich auf und starrte in die tiefgrünen Augen meines Banknachbarn. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass er gut aussah?

„So…", ertönte auf einmal seine engelsgleiche Stimme, „du bist also die Neue. Ella war es doch, oder?" Der Lehrer hatte mich doch gerade beim Namen genannt, konnte der sich nichts von jetzt auf gleich merken?

„Bella, nicht Ella", gab ich deshalb in meiner gewohnt schnippischen Art an den Herrn links neben mir zurück.

„Ha ha, heißen so nicht Hunde?"

Wie war das doch gleich, gutes Aussehen und ein Gehirn vertragen sich nicht? Das schien hier der Fall zu sein oder wollte der Typ nur lustig sein?

„Der Name, den du meinst, ist Bello. Ja? Nicht Bella sondern Bello, klar? Und wie ist nun dein Name? Oder möchtest du gern mit deinem Nachnamen angesprochen werden?"

„Edward." Na bombig, über mich lachen, aber selbst so einen uralten Namen besitzen. Den trugen sonst nur Großväter. Ich glaubte sogar, selbst einmal einen Opa Edward oder so was gehabt zu haben. Oder Edwin? Erwin? Verdammt, wie hieß der nur? Definitiv, ich brauchte so ein Ding zum Wieder-Dran-Erinnern. Namen wollten mir einfach nicht im Gedächtnis bleiben.

„Ja, ich weiß, das ist nicht der modernste Name, aber meine Eltern stehen anscheinend auf so alte Teile." Hatte ich etwa laut gedacht? Mein Blick fiel sofort wieder auf Edward, der vor sich hin starrte. Im Profil sah er gar nicht so gut aus. Vielleicht täuschte das aber auch. Oder die ersten Worte, die wir miteinander gewechselt hatten, hatten mich gleich abgeschreckt und sein Äußeres konnte seine lahmen Witze einfach nicht mehr wett machen? Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen. Ich nahm es als gegeben.

Das war unsere Unterhaltung für diese Unterrichtsstunde. Was mir ganz recht war, denn ich wollte schließlich noch etwas vom Unterricht mitbekommen. Wie ich bereits vermutet hatte, entpuppte sich Edward nicht als Leuchte in Sachen Unterricht. Vielleicht war auch einfach nur Biologie nicht sein Fall. Andauernd lugte er zu mir herüber und schrieb meine hart erarbeiteten Notizen rotzfrech von mir ab. Der Schweinehund in mir sagte, dass ich ihm einen Denkzettel verpassen müsste, doch die nette Seite meinte, dass ich es mir nicht gleich am ersten Tag mit allen verderben sollte. Edward schien beliebt zu sein, denn alle paar Minuten spähte eines dieser Girlies nach hinten und warf mir finstere Blicke zu, ehe sie ihre großen Rehaugen auf Edward richtete. Das zeigte mir, dass ich wenigstens mit meinem Banknachbarn einigermaßen klarkommen musste, denn bei den anderen, zumindest bei den Damen mit der fetten Makeup-Schicht, war ich ja bereits unten durch. Also ließ ich ihn gewähren, quittierte jedoch jeden Abschreibversuch mit einem deutlich genervten Seufzer, sodass er wenigstens mitbekommen würde, dass mir seine Aktion auf den Geist ging.

Gegen Ende der Stunde jedoch wurde mir Edward recht hilfreich, denn als er seinen Hefter zuschlug, konnte ich einen Schriftzug erkennen, der mich sehr erfreute. Es stand geschrieben: Biologie – Mr. Banner. Bingo, Volltreffer, endlich wusste ich, wie mein Biolehrer hieß. Ich schrieb es mir sofort ebenfalls vorn auf den Hefter drauf, sodass ich immer gleich wusste, wie mein Lehrer hieß, wenn ich auf den Umschlag sah. Ich sollte das auch für die anderen Fächer machen. Sicherlich würde es hilfreich sein. Natürlich entging diese kleine Sache meinem Nachbarn nicht.

„Abgeschrieben wird nicht", flüsterte er mir zu und verzog dabei keine Miene. War das sein Ernst?

„Meinst du das jetzt ernst?"

„Klar, was denkst du denn… em… em… wie heißt du noch mal?" Dieser Idiot. Mental und vor meinem inneren Auge schlug ich wie wild mit meinem Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Tat ich natürlich nicht, ich guckte ihn nur ungläubig an. Ich bemerkte, wie sich meine rechte Hand gegen meinen Willen langsam zur Faust ballte. Toll, jetzt wurde ich auch noch gewalttätig wegen diesem Kerl.

„Bella…", knurrte ich ihn förmlich an.

„Ach ja, hihi." Er kicherte. Schwul, eindeutig schwul, der Typ kicherte. _Mädels eine __Durchsage: euer Idol hat 'nen Schaden und auf euch steht er obendrein auch nicht!_

Pünktlich schloss Mr. Banner die Stunde. Mein Nachbar packte eiligst zusammen und rauschte förmlich an mir vorbei. Im Flug drehte er sich noch einmal schnell zu mir und rief: „Bis später, Ella!"

Argh, dieser Vollidiot!!! Das konnte ich auch. „Bis dann, Erwin!"

Edward hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und warf mir einen seltsamen Blick zu. Amüsiert, auch etwas wütend, aber definitiv nicht resigniert. Ich wappnete mich für einen Konter, doch der kam nicht.

„Gar nicht schlecht, Swan", zeigte er sich erkenntlich und tippte sich mit seinem Zeigefinger an die Schläfe. Haha, musste der Herr eben seinen ersten verbalen Schlag einstecken und dann noch von einer Frau?

„Du hast noch gar nichts gesehen, Cullen."

Das war meine erste Unterrichtsstunde mit Erwin, ähh, Edward Cullen. Möge die Nächste kommen und der oder wohl eher die Bessere im geistigen Gefecht gewinnen. Der Kampf hatte begonnen. Nur wusste ich noch nicht ganz, wie die Regeln und was die Waffen waren. Abwarten, auf jeden Fall war ich einem interessanten Zeitgenossen begegnet.

**Ende Kapitel 4**

* * *

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel oder zu meiner Review-Antwort ;). Na, wenn das kein Angebot ist *lol*.


	5. Lang ist der Tag rot ist die Sauce

**Hier wieder ein neues Kapitelchen. Ich erspare mir lieber alle Entschuldigungen und Ausreden... So sehr ihr mir alle am Herzen liegt und so sehr ich mich auch über jede einzelne eurer Rückmeldungen freue... ich bin und bleibe ich... also mit anderen Worten: Schnelligkeit wird nicht zu meiner Tugend werden :(.**

**Fühlt euch dennoch ganz lieb von mir gedrückt! Viel Spaß beim Lesen, wir sehen uns unten wieder :)!**

**Liebste Grüße an meine liebe Celesoan, wo wäre ich nur ohne dich und deine kleinen Stichelein...? Antwort: Noch 3 Monate im Verzüg :P.**

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Lang ist der Tag – rot ist die Sauce**

So vergingen die Stunden an der Forks High… schleppend, unaufhörlich, andauernd… die Liste schien schier endlos zu sein. Der Optimist in mir sagte, dass es doch nur der erste Tag war. Alle Darauffolgenden würden schon besser werden. Ich müsste mich erst eingewöhnen, dann wäre alles nur noch ein Klacks. Pustekuchen! Denn der Pessimist in mir wollte mich eines Besseren belehren. Wie wir doch alle wissen, ist der erste Eindruck der entscheidende. Die Leute hier hatten von mir sicher nicht den besten und das, was ich bis jetzt gesehen hatte, schrie auch noch nicht danach, dass ich schleunigst Freunde finden würde. Toll und nun? Meine Hoffnungen in Edward, meinen seltsamen Zeitgenossen, zu setzen, schien dämlich und auch irgendwie surreal. Was sollte so ein Kerl mit mir? Egal ob nun als Freundin oder etwas anderes…? _Ja klar, Swan, spinn weiter._

Mein Namensproblem zog sich durch den ganzen langen, nie endenden Tag. Wie mein Mathelehrer hieß, hatte ich vergessen, als es zur Stunde klingelte und meine Banknachbarin anfing, mich in die Geheimnisse der Schule einzuweihen. Es schien, als hätte ich mich neben die Tratschtante schlechthin gesetzt. Ihren Namen konnte ich jedoch leider auch nicht behalten, egal wie penetrant sie mir auf die Nerven ging. Dafür kannte ich Mike Newton. Ich hatte zwar noch kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt, aber es kam mir so vor, als kannte ich ihn bereits mein ganzes Leben lang. Meine Nachbarin redete unentwegt von ihm. Mike hier, Mike da, Mike süß, Mike nett, Mike Liebe des Lebens usw. Was für ein toller Kerl das doch sein musste. Als ich ihn dann endlich sah, wollte ich meinen Augen kaum trauen. Also das war Mike? Schleimbolzen Mike? Mike, wie ich kotze gleich? Na fein.

Unsere rege Unterhaltung brach ab, als Jessica, ja so hieß meine Banknachbarin, aufgerufen wurde. Das hinderte sie jedoch nicht daran, nach kurzer Zeit wieder mit einem Gespräch zu beginnen. Diesmal ging es um Edward Cullen. Wie ich mir bereits dachte, war Edward so etwas wie der Superstar, der Liebling aller Frauen. Vielleicht auch aller Männer? Man wusste es noch nicht so genau, die Geister schieden sich bei dieser Frage. Jessica eröffnete mir, dass sie insgeheim, wie alle anderen auch, wusste ich's doch, auf ihn stand. Als ich stirnrunzelnd nach Mike fragte, wedelte sie nur mit der Hand und meinte, man müsste das nehmen, was auch in Reichweite war. Und Edward schien unerreichbar. Na meinetwegen, mir konnte es ja egal sein.

Als sich nun endlich die Stunde dem Ende zuneigte, konnte ich es kaum erwarten, aus dem Klassenraum zu verschwinden. Nach noch mehr Gesprächsstoff, Jessicas Versicherung, wir würden ganz tolle Freunde werden und unzähligen Ermahnungen seitens des Mathelehrers, wollte ich hier nur noch weg.

Ich flüchtete mit dem Klingelzeichen und begab mich schnurstracks in Richtung Cafeteria oder, wie ich auch gerne sagte, Tummelplatz der Gesichtsparade.

Ich kam mir noch nie so sehr auf dem Präsentierteller vor, wie in diesem Augenblick. Alle Augen richteten sich auf mich, als ich den Raum betrat. _Oh Mann, Bella, reiß dich am Riemen, kneif die Arschbacken zusammen und egal, was du tust, fall nicht auf deinen Hintern._

Wohlbehalten und ohne Blessuren in der Schlange stehend stellte ich zufrieden fest, dass sich die mir entgegengebrachte Aufmerksamkeit nach und nach verflüchtigte. Puh, einem ruhigen Essen stand also nichts mehr im Wege.

„Und was willst du, Kleines?"

Oh, ach ja, schon wieder fast vergessen. _Bella, dein Gehirn hat heute einen an der Klatsche, aber vom Feinsten._

„Em, ich hätte gern… Ja, was haben Sie denn?"

Genervt tippte die etwas zu breit geratene Dame auf das Schild hinter sich. Selbst ein Blinder hätte die übergroßen Lettern lesen können. Mental schlug ich mir mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. _Bingo, 100 Punkte, Swan._

„Ok, dann hätte ich gern die Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße."

Madame Küchenfrau klatschte mir liebevoll den Teller mit Nudeln voll. Vielen Dank auch, bäh, olle Ziege.

Kaum vom Tresen abgewandt entdeckte ich Jessica am anderen Ende der Cafeteria. Irre winkend deutete sie auf den freien Platz neben ihr. Mir bleib auch nichts erspart. Aber wo sollte ich sonst hin? Alleine an einem Tisch zu sitzen war zwar entspannend, doch grenzte es mich noch weiter aus. Also biss ich in den sauren Apfel und begab mich in Richtung Jessica und ihren Freunden, die mich bereits erwartungsvoll beäugten. Wenigstens lächelten sie, ein gutes Zeichen, hoffte ich.

„Hey Swan, wie…" Klatsch, weiter kam er nicht. Vor Schreck hatte ich dem Verursacher mein Tablett samt Nudeln mit roter Soße ins Gesicht geworfen.

„Swan, was zur Hölle?"

Ups.

„Em, tut mir leid. Ich, em, sorry, ich war so erschrocken."

„Toll, ist das ein Grund, mich mit Essen zu bombardieren? Guck dir meine Sachen an! So ein Mist, die sind doch total versaut."

Ich war hin- und hergerissen. Klar tat es mir leid, aber Edward wie einen begossenen Pudel zu sehen, war auch ein Anblick, den man nicht unbelächelt vorbeigehen lassen konnte.

„Lachst du etwa über mich, Swan?"

Ah, Realität, hatte ich doch tatsächlich lachen müssen.

„Cullen, reg dich ab. Ist nur Essen, das geht wieder raus. Außerdem bist du selbst dran schuld. Du hättest dich nicht so anschleichen sollen. Was wolltest du eigentlich?"

„Spielt das noch eine Rolle? Weiber…"

„Ach, komm, Erwin." Ich konnte mir das Schmunzeln einfach nicht verkneifen, böse Bella, bööööse.

„Swan, ich warne dich." Leere Drohungen, alles leere Drohungen.

„Vor was genau?"

„Die Frage müsste richtig lauten, vor wem." Uh, Angst. Ja klar.

„Und vor wem, Cullen? Vor dir?" Edward runzelte die Stirn und guckte etwas dümmlich drein. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich noch kein reiches Mäuschen getraut, ihm Paroli zu bieten. Stimmt, er war ja der Liebling. _Erde an Bella, du versaust dir gerade die letzte Chance zumindest annähernd geachtet zu werden. Ein offener Streit mit Edward würde deiner Popularität nicht gerade auf die Sprünge helfen…_ Ach, halt den Mund…

So starrten wir uns nun an, Standen uns gegenüber und keiner sagte ein weiteres Wort. Wer mochte wohl das Augenduell gewinnen? Ich oder er? Natürlich ich, ich wollte, nein ich musste gewinnen. Zumindest hielt ich durch, bis ich ein zaghaftes jedoch sehr präsentes Husten hörte und auf einmal eine winzige Person zwischen mir und Edward stand.

„Hi, ich bin Alice, Edwards Schwester. Ich bin ein Jahr jünger als er. Du musst Bella sein. Oh ich hab schon so viel von dir gehört. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Blink blink, schwafel schwafel, blub blub, blab blab… noch eine Verrückte. Ahhhh, Irrenhaus!

**Ende Kapitel 5**

* * *

**Da hätten wir's. Bis zum nächsten Mal! :)**


End file.
